Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi
is the fifth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 16 2013. The Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters made their movie debut. Synopsis "One day, the Pretty Cures receive an invitation to a party in honor of Pretty Cure. Everyone is heading to the party venue, school of fairies, but awaits a mysterious shadow. The shadow steals their transformation objects! What can they do? If the Pretty Cures can not be converted, they are in big trouble! If this continues, the school, our world and everything else will get destroyed by that shadow! Can the 32 Pretty Cures fight to protect everyone?" Characters Pretty Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Arisu / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Movie-only Characters *EnEn *Gureru Supporting characters *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakagami Ayumi Fairies/Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Nutts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi Villains/Monsters *Gray Songs *'Pretty Cure ~Eien no Tomodachi~ (2013 Ver.)'- OP Song *'Minna Tomodachi'- Insert Song *'Kono Sora no Mukou'- Movie ED Song Trivia *This is the 2nd All Stars movie featuring some new movie characters who are not villains. *Unlike the first New Stage movie, not all Cures from every series speak, at least one or more Cure (Fresh, Heartcatch, Suite) and none of the Splash Star and GoGo Cures spoke. The Cures who spoke from every season is: **Max Heart: All **Splash Star: None **GoGo: None **Fresh: Passion **Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine **Suite: Beat **Smile: All **Doki Doki: All *This is the second All Stars movie to have the current lead and the previous lead to not make eye contact when they first met, preceeded by Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! External Links Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Official Site Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Merchandise for more. Here you can watch the movie: http://www.phianimetv.info/precure-all-stars-new-stage-2-kokoro-no-tomodachi/ Gallery Video Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies